


thigh highs

by crimesurge



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Frotting, PWP, and thigh highs ofc, but also fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimesurge/pseuds/crimesurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takane comes to class wearing something different, and it gets Haruka really, really flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thigh highs

_This winter feels a lot colder than last year’s_ , Haruka thought, making small back and forth strokes as he vaguely shaded his sketches. He almost didn’t want to take off the parka he wore on top of his winter uniform.

 

It was about two minutes past the first bell for class, and both Takane and Tateyama-sensei were late. But that was generally expected of them.

 

Haruka rubbed his hands together, shivering as a chill slipped past his layers and down his back. There were rapid footsteps coming closer, and the door slid open.

 

Without turning around immediately, Haruka smiled and said, “Good morning, Takane,” like he usually did; Takane returned their usual gesture, with a chatter in her reply, and set her bag down. He looked over and saw her wearing a thick, puffy-sleeved black jacket that nearly hid the end of her uniform skirt, and black knit thigh highs.

 

He swallowed a little and tried to say something, but just ended up staring at the small girl. She wasn’t wearing her regular safety shorts under, and if she was, this pair was definitely short enough to be hidden by the short length of her skirt. His eyes wandered to the small area of bare thighs left between her skirt and the stockings.

 

She didn’t seem to notice and zipped off her jacket, and sat down. She didn’t make sure her skirt was under her, and it instead was laying on her thighs and the seat. It was now apparent to Haruka that she had no shorts on under.

 

Her milky white thighs were smooth and pale from what he was able to see, probably from normally being hidden from the sun by the shorts.

 

He wonders how long he’s been staring in silence. Maybe, this was probably unlike him, but he couldn’t help his eyes. He’s seen everyday her for so many days now and she had never shown up like this before.

 

Takane would probably kill him if he said this to her face, but she was really pretty when she wasn’t angry, and even when she was angry he still couldn’t help but feel attracted to her. Admittedly, Haruka has been a fan of the idea of confessing to her for a while, but each and every time he thinks about it, she seems to lash out at him right when he speaks up. _She probably doesn’t like me_ ,was a common thought of his when he felt at his lowest.

 

“Haruka!”

 

He snapped out of his thoughts, and smiled sheepishly, avoiding her eyes and looking past her, at the wall. “… Yes?”

 

She stood up and her skirt jumped a little, and he could have sworn he saw something he might not have deserved to see. His mouth was dry. Takane has always been attractive to him but the short skirt and thigh high combination was too much for his weak, little heart.

 

“Before sensei comes, can you help me again with the questions for yesterday’s homework?”

 

He didn’t have time to reply as she got on her knees in front of his desk, holding the paper and pencil in hand. She was pointing to questions and speaking, but it all flew over his head. His brain was mush and he couldn’t focus at all. Except on her eyelashes and her lips, and the way her hands looked and how much smaller she looked on her knees and—

 

The door slid open again, but this time it wasn’t sensei, but the principal. Haruka could feel the heat that rose from his neck to his face leaving a little, he still felt stiff.

 

“Good morning! I just came to tell you two that Tateyama-sensei is running late. It appears he miscalculated some things and won’t be arriving until third or fourth period.” The principal was a nice man, and it seemed he had taken a liking to Haruka and Takane even before they won the school festival’s award. “I trust you two to take care of yourselves.”

 

When he left, Takane sighed a sigh of relief, “I thought I was going to get chewed out for not having homework done.”

 

He chuckled. A stray piece of hair was in her face and he instinctively moved his hand to move it away.

 

She froze in a way that kind of threw him off, but he liked it when he could make her cheeks puff up and her face go pink. He wonders if Takane can see him blush, or if he was too sick to even produce redness in his face.

 

Haruka left his hand on her cheek and caressed her face a little, testing the waters. He had a feeling she would be a lot more amiable today, for some reason.

 

She shuddered at the coldness of his hands, but didn’t tell him to get off.

 

He stroked her face and watched her eyes and her lips. If Takane knew he was actually more of a pervert than she thought he was, how would she react? The thought made his hand twitch and he was reminded it was on her cheek.

 

“H-Ha-Ha-Haruka!!” she stuttered, voice squeaking. “What, what are you doing?”

 

Ah, it was too late now. “I was just thinking about how cute you looked today…”

 

She slapped his hand away, and covered her cheeks with her own hands. He was watching her in what seemed like slow motion, and he saw every little fidget and avoidance of his eyes, and for some reason he felt kind of good about this. At times, he was so sure she definitely liked him too.

 

“You really think so? You’re not just making fun of me, right?” Her questioning tone never leaves when she talks to him, it seems.

 

He smiled big, and his eyes traveled back and forth from her eyes to her legs in that crouched position. “Not at all! I really like your, um, style today? The stockings look good on you?” He didn’t know what to say without it probably sounding kind of creepy.

 

“T-thanks.”

 

Before he could say “no problem,” she continued, “I stepped out the house and it was colder than usual, so I thought a change of pace might be good. These socks I’ve had for a couple years now, so I thought maybe they’d come in handy today…” She rambled on for a little longer, flustered.

 

He couldn’t help but let his thoughts flow out of his mouth a little.

 

“Cute.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I– I said you’re cute. Not just your clothes. Pretty. Pretty cute! Really cute.”

 

He watched as she seemed to explode on the inside, her face and the tips of her ears completely red and her mouth began twitching, trying to form words. He stunned her with compliments too quickly.

 

“I mean!” Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder. “I mean, I’m just being honest. Sorry for saying so much.”

 

“No, it’s… it’s okay,” she gave him a little smile. “You look cute too, like a fluffy puppy.”

 

He looked at himself, still with the parka on and felt himself heat up. It felt good to talk to each other like this, it felt flirty and different from their usual conversations and he definitely wanted to talk like this more.

 

Their faces were close and Haruka had the kind of feeling in his stomach that felt like when he was eating his favorite food and wanted seconds.

 

Inching closer, he had some idea of what could happen, but they were this far already, so why not finish what they were starting?

 

His lips met hers at the same time, and they felt soft and she smelled faintly of coffee. The kiss was neither quick nor slow, and just experimental. Haruka felt good taking the lead. The end result was a dazed, heated gaze from the girl he liked, and the feeling of it being far too hot for his jacket now.

 

The bell rang for the first class to be over as he was shedding layers down to his white button-down, and before he knew it, Takane’s arms were wrapped around his neck and they were kissing again. She parted her lips and he tasted her, warm and faintly sweet and bitter from her morning coffee.

 

Somehow, she ended up in his lap and he knew this wouldn’t go well, he could barely handle himself, not with the way her legs looked straddling him, her skirt riding higher and higher. He let out a whine in her mouth in the middle of an intense kiss, and they broke apart.

 

She made a flushed face like the kind when she’s about to fall asleep, and her chest was heaving up and down for air. A slow grind stirring her hips made him painfully aware of his hard-on. It got worse she moved his hand to her thigh and up her skirt.

 

Takane left a kiss under his eye, on his mole, rocked back and forth on his lap. The heat pooling at his groin, paired with the warmth of her legs on him made things go fuzzy. He enjoyed the feeling though, it was like she was his, doing something like this.

 

His hand was on her hip, and the fabric between her and him, and his pants was getting frustrating, but whether or not he had the right to feel that way wasn’t up to him.

 

But he decided to test the waters, and rubbed her clit through her panties with his thumb. She shook a little from surprise, and her hands gripped his shirt tighter. As he rubbed her, she moved with him, against the strain in his slacks.

 

He kissed her again, this time his teeth clicked hers and their rocking motions became more and more erratic, and she made a strangled noise against his lips.

 

After she came, he sat her up on the edge of his desk and undid his belt, looking at her for the next “okay” on what to do. She unzipped his pants and left a light touch of her fingertips on his still-covered member.

 

“I want to if you do,” Takane whispered, looking at his groin, her eyes looked hazed over, yet focused on the events at hand.

 

“Same to you…” He said breathlessly, pulling his pants and briefs down to his knees.

 

The moment her fingers curled around him, he couldn’t quite control himself. Haruka pulled down her rather plain panties, and lined himself up with her. She rubbed his dick teasingly, with her face was red and eyes were on him, until finally pulling him even closer to enter her. He slowly pushed himself in deeper, and it looked almost like she started holding her breath.

 

Once he was all the way in, she fidgeted around, breath becoming erratic and somewhat panicked, trying to adjust to him being inside her. After waiting for her for a while, she was grabbing his hips, slowly moving him back and forth from herself, the slow motions were smooth with how wet it had all gotten down there.

 

He shuddered against her neck and bucked his hips against her, trying to get into a rhythm rocking against her, and grunted in her ear, “Takane—I love you.”

 

She moaned out an “I love you, too,” her whines became more and more desperate as he started speeding up, finally developing a good rhythm.

 

Takane cried out a string of curses under her breath when she came and he kissed her cheek, chuckling a little as she calmed down.

 

Once Haruka came close, he pulled out, rubbing himself to a messy finish on her soft inner thigh and thigh highs, practically crying her name into her neck. When he was done, he laid down on her, breathing heavily. She was the same way, and for a couple more minutes, they stayed like this.

 

Finally, she got up, shoving him away to remove her dirtied stockings and clean herself up. Takane smiled and said, “I never thought of you as a stocking kind of guy, Haruka.”

 

He said nothing, flustered, as she held up her cum-stained sock.

 

“I guess it should have expected the guy I loved to be a pervert!” she snickered. But what she said nearly gave him a heart attack,

 

“Well, I completely expected the one I love to be as adorable as you are,” he kissed her cheek all over.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this in july, and it's just been half finished since then. i'm glad i finally got up and finished it though!


End file.
